Danya International, Inc. (Danya), proposes to continue development of Caring for Caregivers: Supporting Caregivers of People with Autism Spectrum Disorders (CFC), an innovative, multimedia curriculum designed to support individuals caring for someone with Autism Spectrum Disorders (ASD). A large body of research targets stress reduction and coping skills in caregivers of persons with chronic illnesses and mental disorders. However, little research has yet to be applied to caregivers of individuals with ASD. To meet the needs of autism caregivers, Danya will develop a modular facilitator's guide, workbook, accompanying audiovisual program, Caregiver Connection Web site, and training materials for professionals and paraprofessionals to educate and inform autism caregivers about coping with common stressors associated with providing care for an individual with autism across the lifespan. The overall goal of CFC is to create an innovative psychoeducational curriculum for caregivers of individuals with ASD across the lifespan that centers on problem-focused stress reduction strategies and coping skills. By using CFC, the aim is for caregivers to increase their self-efficacy related to coping skills, while decreasing their rates of stress and burden through effective coping mechanisms. In Phase II, formative research with key autism organizations, expert Advisory Panel members, caregivers, professionals, and paraprofessionals will help to refine the remaining content of the CFC materials. The CFC curriculum will be completed, including the finalization of the facilitator's guide, workbook, audiovisual program, Web site, and training materials. A full- scale evaluation of the entire CFC product will then be conducted with representative caregiver users. Given our established relationships with autism community partners, as well as the progress of the Phase I project, we anticipate CFC will be a unique and engaging product for caregivers that provides needed tools and strategies to reduce caregiver burden and increase caregivers'use of effective coping skills. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The overall goal of CFC is to create an innovative psychoeducational curriculum for caregivers of individuals with ASD across the lifespan that centers on problem-focused stress reduction strategies and coping skills. By using CFC, the aim is for caregivers to increase their self-efficacy related to coping skills, while decreasing their rates of stress and burden through effective coping mechanisms.